1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a heat-dissipation system and, more particularly, to a matrix thermal sensing circuit used in an electronic device and a heat-dissipation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The complexity of the precision electronic system increases with the evolution of electronic technique. Whether the operation of the electronic computing devices is normal and accurate is closely related to the operating environment; especially the ambient temperature. Accordingly, the heat dissipation of the electronic system becomes more important.
Conventionally, cooling fans are set in the electronic system to exhaust heat air generated by the heat source outside of the electronic system via convection. Generally, the fan in the electronic system operating at the highest speed has a higher power consumption and larger operation noise. Accordingly, in order to save energy and reduce noise, the fans in the advanced electronic systems usually are not fixed at the highest speed when operating, and the speed can be adjusted according to the sensing result of the thermal sensors in the electronic system.
Multiple fans may be set in the larger computer systems (such as industrial computers or servers), while all the fans are set at a same setting condition via a single thermal sensor, the computer system cannot dissipate heat with the best efficiency and may consume unnecessary energy.